The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a plurality of motors and, more particularly, to such an arrangement which allows the motors to be positioned close to each other and/or accurately relative to each other.
There has been proposed a motor of the type having a stator coil mounted on a magnetic base plate, surfaces of which are treated for insulation, a shaft rotatably supported by a bearing, a plate rigidly mounted on the shaft, and a rotor magnet supported by the plate to face the stator coil. In such a motor configuration, the magnetic base plate fulfills the role of a yoke which sets up a magnetic path in cooperation with the stator coil.
The problem with a motor of the type described is that, where a plurality of such motors are mounted close to each other on a single magnetic base plate or yoke, as mentioned above, a leakage flux of the nearby motors magnetically interfere with each other to cause eccentric rotation and other undesirable disturbances which obstruct accurate rotation of the shafts of the motors. The demand for a solution to this problem has been especially keen in relation to a disk drive of the type having a plurality of magnetic disks, magnetic heads, and motors for driving the heads and disks, all of which are hermetically built in a disk enclosure. That is, such a disk drive has heretofore failed to achieve a compact configuration required for keeping an enough spacing between adjacent motors to eliminate their mutual magnetic interference.